


Boing Bang Boom

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Eudial was accustomed to thrice daily interruptions via phone calls from Dr. Tomoe, but no matter how many times the phone rang, she couldn't help but loose a tiny sigh of irritation.  She took a moment to acclimate herself to typing with one hand and readjusted her glasses.  Then with a swift, oft repeated gesture, she lifted the receiver from its cradle and held it to her ear."Eudial speaking.""Boo."





	Boing Bang Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2010; tweaked some awkward language October 2017.

Eudial was accustomed to thrice daily interruptions via phone calls from Dr. Tomoe, but no matter how many times the phone rang, she couldn't help but loose a tiny sigh of irritation.  She took a moment to acclimate herself to typing with one hand and readjusted her glasses.  Then with a swift, oft repeated gesture, she lifted the receiver from its cradle and held it to her ear.  
  
"Eudial speaking."  
  
"Boo."  
  
Eudial barely suppressed a groan.  It wasn't one of his good days.  "Very frightening, Dr. Tomoe.  I suppose you're calling about the progress on the daimon egg experiments?"  
  
"Eek."  
  
"Yes, it does get rather messy, but Cyprine has finally come up with a way to cut into them without too much leakage."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Did you hurt yourself, Dr. Tomoe?"  
  
"Tsk."  
  
Now she was getting annoyed.  "Sir, are you actually getting irritated with me for showing concern?  I realize that is more of Kaorinite's business, but seeing as Viluy is still working out the kinks in the regeneration process--"  
  
"Vroom."  
  
"Well, I'm sure she's going as fast as she can!" Eudial snapped.  She wasn't accustomed to sticking up for any of her fellows, but Dr. Tomoe was grating her last nerve.  "It isn't every day that we bring someone back from the dead!"  
  
"Achoo."  
  
"Bless you.  Now what exactly did you call to talk about?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
Eudial hesitated, realizing that it was quite possible the doctor had finally lost it.  "Dr. Tomoe, are you quite sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"What 'yikes?'  What are you talking about?."  She paused.  "And have you used a verb once in this conversation?"  
  
"Zip."  
  
"Well, could you?"  
  
"Moo."  
  
"...I'm hanging up now."  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"Well, what?!  What do you want?"  
  
"Sizzle."  
  
"I don't understand!"  
  
"Snort."  
  
"Don't laugh at me!  You're not making sense!"  
  
"Cuckoo."  
  
"Cuckoo?  CUCKOO?  Are you calling  _me_  cuckoo?!"  
  
"Quack quack quack."  
  
"You're the quack!" Eudial shouted, slamming the phone down.  She sat there, bristling with fury.  For the moment, she didn't care if her job was at stake; the doctor may have been brilliant and dangerous, but he was also insane and infuriating.  
  
"Top 3% of my class.  Scholarships and grants from across the globe.  And where do I end up?  In the sewers playing twister with an idiot!"

 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, in a different part of the Deathbusters's underground lair, the mad scientist in question smiled widely at the woman to his left.  
  
"She hung up on me."  
  
Mimete grinned back at him, fluffing her curls.  "I'm surprised she lasted that long.  Thank you, Dr. Tomoe.  The results of that experiment will be... most helpful."  
  
His clown-like smile grew ever wider.

"Giggle."


End file.
